There are some vehicles having a crankshaft oriented in a widthwise direction of the vehicle. The vehicles include for example: an exhaust manifold positioned forward of the engine in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle; an intake manifold rearward of the engine; and an intake box that covers a cylinder head cover on top of the engine and the intake manifold. See, e.g., JP Laid-Open No. H10-141157, and JP Laid-Open No. H11-125158.